User blog:Acerlot/UNTURNED STORY, chapter 7
The hallways of the news station were very dark and very silent. A place that was used for news, broarcasting the weather and other things, but now its just nothing but gone. The crew are all gathered around an elevator, the captain presses for the lift to come, they waited, and found out that the lift is jammed, so they took the stairs to get to the top. On the 33rd floor, the stairway is blocked for good, they will have to find another stairway to get to the top. They entered the hallways, they've encountered numerous undead in the hallways, they knew they must not make any noise so they finished them of with their melee weapons. They have luckily found another stairway to get to the top. After 45 seconds of ascending, they've made it to the rooftop. The rescue helicopter wasn't here yet, so they took a rest, Cornell finds a newspaper, and reads it. Shelby joins in with him and reads the newspaper. "The infection has spreaded as far as Yukton. The army is doing their best to hold of the infection until everyone moves into the evac centers, but the evac centers are nearly full so they need to move the extra survivors to the non-infected areas of Prince Edward Island, the survivors can't get to the island by foot, the only bridge which connects the island to North America has been blown up to prevent the infection from getting into the island. Now scientists are now confirming that the infection's origin was from an unidentified object that crashed near Seattle 9 days ago, they've gone to the site to see what was there, they've managed to find a mysterious weapon never known to mankind, they've now taken the weapons and took them to their secret facility. The survivors at Yukton must be prepared for a cold blizzard thats heading towards them which will last for about 4 days. The infection is still spreading every second and who knows if it will spread to the whole globe." "This newspaper was made about 6 days ago, so we won't know if the survivors at Yukton ever survived the infection," said Cornell. "Who knows," said Shelby. Just then they hear a sound of a motor heading their way. Everybody got up, the captain knew what to do: use his last flare to let the chopper find them easily. The chopper came in close and landed successfully, the crew find out that it was a transport helicopter, the launch door flew open and a soldier came out. "Alright, you are all safe, but I've bad news, Alberton is now infected and we and the other 3 choppers were the only ones to escape, so now the only place that we can go now is Seattle, there's a evac centre over there that can help you, so now lets get there, follow me into the chopper." And they all got into the chopper in no time at all. The launch door closes and the chopper was of and flying towards Seattle. Who knows what they'll find over and they hoped that the evac centre is not infected. Category:Blog posts